


How We Met

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Psychos In Love [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of Psychos in Love, After a failed attempt to get Doom out of his lab, Loki recalls how they met and how their relationship started. Featuring the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Nick Fury and a OC named Alice Jones. Guest starring Loki pets, two black panthers named Callie and Lily. Rated T for Swearing, and Violence. Warning: reader may need to use Google translate. Loki/Doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in Psychos in love, this is about how, Loki and Doom met, it’s actually pretty funny, so read people.

Doom was trying to plan his next plot to kill the Avengers when he heard, his lab door open and close, and a voice said “Ahem.”

Doom ignored the voice, but he could tell the person was getting annoyed, so the person crawled in front of him and said “Ahem.” 

“Go away Loki, I’m busy,” Doom said.

“Oh come on Vicki, don’t you wanna rev up your Loki,” Loki said pretending to be on a motor bike and said “Vroom, Vroom!”

Doom glared at him and pushed him off the table, and Loki landed with an ‘Ooof’, Doom was about to go back to writing. Then Loki said “Oh, Vicki I’m waiting.”

Doom sighed and looked at Loki, he was wearing his black leather pants that hung low on his hips, and he was shirt less, he looked good, but Doom was busy. So Doom picked him up and threw him out the lab and said “Don’t call me Vicki.” And went back to work.  
*o*O*o*  
Outside the lab, Loki sighed and started talking to himself and his pets (Two black panthers, he named Callie and Lily)…

“Face it Loki this sucks, you’re a certified psycho, wanted in 12 states, 6 countries, and the U.S government, and hopeless in love with a psychopathy king, at what point did your live go insane, who’s to blame,” then Loki got mad and said “The Avengers that’s who, the Avengers it’s always been the Avengers, ruining my life spoiling my fun! Come between in my Vicki since the very beginning…”  
Flashback *o*O*o* Flashback  
“Mr. Laufeyson, I’m Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D,” Fury said with his outstretched hand and Loki shook it and said “Hello Fury, call me Loki, everybody does.”

“I’m surprised you wanted to work here after the Manhattan incident,” Fury said walking along side Loki.

“Well, even if my action weren’t of my own according, I still want to make it up to you, and the Avengers,” Loki said.

“Well, villain psychological, is an interesting field to work in at S.H.I.E.L.D,” Fury said.

“You have to admit there’s an element of glamor to these guys,” Loki said.

Fury stopped and face him and said “I’ll warn you right now these are hardcore psychotics, so if your think of writing a tell all book, think again.”

Then Loki heard whistling and walked over the person in the cell making the noise, that’s when he first saw Victor Von Doom, Doom notice him and winked, Loki blushed a little.

“These guys would eat a novelist like you for breakfast.” Fury said continuing their tour.

Later Loki walked into his new office, and saw a black rose on the table with a note attach to it.

It read ‘Come visit me sometime –V’ 

Loki sniffed the rose and smiled to himself. Before walking down to Doom’s cell to have a little chat with the Doctor.  
*o*O*o*  
“Care to explain how this got into my office,” Loki said holding up the note from the rose to the glass pane.

“I put it there,” Doom said smugly.

“I think the guards would be interested to know you’ve been out of your cell,” Loki said folding his arms over his chest.

“If you wanted to do that you would have already told them,” Doom said “You know I like what I’ve heard about you, especially your name, Loki.”

“I know the trickster,” Loki said putting the note away “I’ve heard it before.”

“It’s a name that puts a smile on my face,” Doom said.

Loki just walked away, but Doom kept talking “It’s almost I have someone to relate to, someone who would like to know all my secrets.” Loki stopped short and looked back before walking to Fury’s office.  
*o*O*o*  
“You want who to be your patient!?” Fury said from his desk.

“Victor Von Doom,” Loki said giving him a case file.

“I can’t just assign you him, I need to call a meeting,” Fury explained.

“With who?” Loki asked.

“The Avengers and Fantastic Four, they have more expertise on your new patient than anybody,” Fury said.

“Ok, call me when you have a date,” Loki said walking out of the office.  
*o*O*o*  
The next day Loki was in a meeting room with the Avengers and Fantastic Four members as Fury explain what he wanted…

“Doom’s high profile dude,” Clint said looking at Loki.

“Who isn’t in this facility?” Loki shot back.

“Clint’s right Loki,” Natasha said “His doctors never lasted a day, or even an hour.”

Loki turned to the rest of the group, the Avengers including Thor agreed with the agents, and then it was Fantastic Four turn…

“I say no dude,” Ben said.

“I second that,” Johnny’s every cocky self said.

Susan and Reed looked at each other and Susan said “Loki, I have a question.”

“Go ahead,” Loki said.

“How good are you at games?” Susan said.

“Pretty good if I know the rules,” Loki stated.

“I mean mind games,” Susan said.

“You’re asking if I’m easily manipulated,” Loki said “No, it takes a master, like Miss Romanov to best me.”

Natasha smiled at the comment, and Reed said “I don’t entirely agree with what I’m about to say, but you got yourself a new patient.”

“What!?” Ben and Johnny say in unison.

“I have faith in Loki, and if he can fix Doom, so be it,” Reed said.

Loki stood up and shook Reed’s hand and said “You won’t regret this.”

“I might,” Fury said handing him case files for Doom.   
*o*O*o*  
The next day, Loki had his first session with Doom…

“Hello Doom, I’m your new appointed S.H.I.E.L.D therapist, Loki Laufeyson,” Loki said extending his hand, then added “But call me Loki, everybody does.”

Doom shook his hand and said “Nice to meet you, Loki, but Call me Victor, Doom sound a little to formal.”

They both took a seat Loki got out a note pad, and some files….

“Ok, so let’s start simple,” Loki said “Tell me a little about yourself.”

“Well, my name is Victor Von Doom, I’m 27 years old, I’m a scientist and engineer, I’m from Europe, I can speak 6 different languages, and that’s about it,” Doom said.

“You can speak 6 different languages?” Loki asked.

“Yes, I grew up in Europe, you can’t live there without know a few languages,” Doom said.

“What can you speak?” Loki asked.

“English, Spanish, French, German, Latin, and Hungarian,” Doom said.

“Hungarian?” Loki said “Are you from Austria-Hungry?”

“No, I’m from Latveria,” Doom said.

“I don’t get it,” Loki said confused.

“The main language Latverian, is derived from Hungarian, so it’s just easier to learn the language it’s derived from, than the actually language itself,” Doom explained.

“Oh, ok,” Loki said scribbling some down on his notepad.

“Now tell me about yourself Loki,” Doom said.

Loki tensed; there was no harm in telling Doom a little about himself, so he starts…

“Well…um…My name is Loki Laufeyson, I’m 1,832 years old, I’m a sorcerer, I’m from Asgard, I can speak all languages, and that’s about it for me,” Loki said.

“Your 1,832 years old,” Doom said.

“Yes, but to you I probably don’t a day over 30,” Loki said.

“Your right about that,” Doom said, then a S.H.I.E.L.D agent came in signaling time was up.

“Well, see you same time next week,” Doom said smugly.

“Um… yeah,” Loki said feeling his face go hot at the tone of Doom’s voice.  
*o*O*o*  
Later Loki was eating dinner with the Avenger and Fantastic Four, everybody was just chatting around him, but he was too busy thinking about Doom,

“So Loki, how did your first day go with Doctor Psycho go,” Johnny asked.

All of a sudden Loki felt the need to defend Doom, he didn’t know why, but he said “First of all his name is Victor and secondly I’m not allowed to disclose that information.”

“Whoa! Hey don’t get all defensive on me,” Johnny said putting his hands up.

“Sorry, I’m just a little stressed from all of that transfer paper work,” Loki lied.

“Oh, paper work is a bitch,” Tony said.

“Wait, am I the only person who notice Loki is on a first name basis with Doctor Doom,” Clint said. Then everybody turned to Loki, who was starting to blush and he said “Well, he didn’t like the formality, so he asked me to call him Victor.”

“Aww! That’s so cute!” Pepper said “That means you’re getting somewhere.”

“What else did you two talk about, if you don’t mind me asking,” Natasha said.

“Well, he told me a little about himself,” Loki said “Like he’s 27 years old, he’s a scientist and engineer, he’s from Europe, and he can speak 6 different languages.”

“He can?” Ben said.

“Yes,” Loki said “He can speak English, Spanish, French, German, Latin, and Hungarian.”

“The English, Spanish, French and Latin I can understand but Hungarian?” Susan said.

“Well, he’s from Latveria, and he said that the language there is derived from Hungarian,” Loki explained “So he speaks that instead of Latverian even though he knows the language already.”

“Interesting,” Reed said “I like the progress your making with Victor, keep up the good work.”

“Thank you,” Loki said getting up and going to his room to look a Doom’s case file, he stopped at a picture of him, and stared at it for a good 30 minutes before he snapped out of it and put the file away. But when he fell asleep all he could dream about was Doom.  
*o*O*o*  
At their next session, Loki decides to try something…

“So Victor, do you know how to play chess?” Loki asked.

“Yes, why?” Doom said.

Then Loki pulled out a chess board and some chess pieces and said “Want to play a game or two today?”

“Sure why not,” Doom said taking white.

Loki won the first few games, the Doom had the upper hand, then in the middle of a heated chess battle, an agent came to get Doom to escort him back to his cell, and Doom said “Well, see you next time Loki.”

“Bye Victor,” Loki said.  
*o*O*o*  
Later Loki was in his office just organizing his stuff when another doctor came in and said “Hey, Loki did you fill out the patient evaluate sheet?”

“The patient what?” Loki said confused.

“Patient evaluate sheet, it for the people we work on, if they need to spend more time in sessions or if they need hardcore meds, things like that,” the doctor said.

“No, I didn’t…um…do you have a spare sheet or…” Loki asked her.

“Yes, I do, I figure since your new you might need a couple,” She said handing him papers.

“Thank you um…” Loki said.

“Alice,” She said extending her hand “Alice jones.”

“Alice,” Loki said shaking her hand.  
*o*O*o*  
Loki was filling out the form and paused at a place that said ‘How is your patient’s progress?’

Loki thought about it, he hadn’t been with Doom for long in the sessions, so he hadn’t been able to make any progress what so ever, so he wrote…

‘Patient’s progress is minimal, to less.’

Under that were recommendations for what his patient, Loki thought about it for a while, before writing…

‘I recommend meeting 3 days out of the week, with 2 hour time period, for insurance.’ 

Then Loki signed it and sent it to Fury, for evaluation.  
*o*O*o*  
The next day Loki got called to the meeting room, to find the Avengers and the Fantastic Four waiting with Fury.

“Have a seat Loki,” Fury said “We need to talk about your evaluation of your patient.”

Loki nodded and Fury read a copy of it, and everybody stared at Loki.

“What do you mean meeting 3 days out of the week!?” Tony exclaimed.

“Well, every time I talk to him it’s like there’s an S.H.I.E.L.D agent coming around at the most inopportune times to stop the session, the time stamp alone can’t get enough information about him.” Loki said.

The Avengers turned towards the Fantastic Four, and Susan said “If you think this will help, I have no reason to argue the point.”

“I second that,” Reed said.

Fury just sighed and signed off on Loki’s recommendation.  
*o*O*o*  
The next few session Loki was actually getting somewhere, he and Doom talked and played games, and then one session caught Loki’s attention.

“You know your very handsome Loki,” Doom said.

Loki started blushing and said “Um…thank you.”

“Well, you hear it every day from only people surely,” Doom said.

“Well….I…um…not….really,” Loki stuttered.

“You should hear it more often,” Doom said with a wink, causing Loki to go scarlet.

Then the S.H.I.E.L.D agent came and Doom said “Well, see you next time.”

“Um…yeah…” Loki said still blushing.  
*o*O*o*  
Loki was in a daze for the rest of the day, when he got home, he stood in front of a mirror trying to see what Doom saw, he was handsome, but he had never given any thought to it, so he decide to go down stairs and have dinner with the Avengers and Fantastic Four even though his mind was still in a fog.

“So, have you made any progress with Doctor Doom,” Susan asked him.

“Yes, I have gotten him to talk about some points of his life, like being a scientist and engineer, and that,” Loki said “Family is a sore subject, so I tend to stay away from it until he’s ready.”

“Wow, you got Doom to talk with out threating you,” Johnny said “I gotta give props for that.”

“Um…thanks…” Loki said awkwardly.

After dinner Loki was walking back to his room when, Natasha stopped him and said “Hey can we talk for a second.”

“Sure,” Loki said stopping.

“What happen today?” Natasha said.

“What do you mean?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and said “You were blushing when I saw after your session today with Doo, and you had that dreamy look in your eye before and after dinner, either you’re as high as fuck, or something happen that go you into a good mood,” Natasha said “Now spill.”

“Well…Victor….may have called me…handsome…today,” Loki squeaked.

Natasha stared at him before pulling him into a room and saying “Doctor Doom flirted with you?”

“A little,” Loki said blushing at the memory.

“Loki that’s dangerous, tell me what else did he say,” Natasha asked.

“Well, he asked me if people said that to me every day and I told him no,” Loki said.

Natasha just looked at him and said “Be careful.”

Loki just thought she was jealous of the attention he was getting from a person he liked, wait were did that come from, did he like Doom, but he was a patient, and he thought he was handsome and... Oh my god, he liked Doom.  
*o*O*o*  
The session Loki had with Doom, Loki was daze from a conversation with Natasha and was losing badly to Doom in a game of chess…

“Loki? You ok?” Doom asked.

“Wha…” Loki said snapping out of his thoughts.

“You seem out of it today,” Doom said.

“Oh, sorry just have a lot on my mind,” Loki said.

“Want to talk about it?” Doom said.

“Well…I could use someone to vent to,” Loki said.

“Just take your time,” Doom said.  
*o*O*o*  
“I mean it seems crazy but I fell in love with my patient,” Loki said.

“Not at all, as a career oriented person, you felt the need to stop having fun, as what you did on Asgard, it’s only natural for you to be attracted to some who can make you smile and feel whole again,” a person said to Loki’s right.

“I knew you’d understand,” Loki said smiling.

“Any time,” Doom said.  
*o*O*o*  
The next week Doom escaped and Loki worried like hell, but he kept the façade he was fine, then they found him…

“Hey Loki, we caught your patient,” Alice said with her head poked in to Loki’s office.

Loki practically ran to see the Avengers deposit Doom on to the ground, Loki would being lying if he said he didn’t cry at the sight of his Victor, he was blooded and tater from the battle and he was unconscious, when the doctors came to give him medical attention they had to drag Loki off of Doom. The Avengers looked at him worried, but left him alone for the rest of the day.  
Later Loki was standing outside Doom’s cell put his hand to the glass before closing it into a fist and running down the hallway. He went to a vault and opened it with his access card, and took out a dumb down version of his armor (I’m think the one he wore to fight the Frost Giants in Thor.) and a few weapon before coming back down the hall. He snuck past a guard, knocked out the next one, and then he made his way to the hall where Doom’s cell was, but first he launch a smoking bomb in there to smoke out the guards and personnel. When he finally got to Doom’s cell he attached 4 mini bombs Coulson thought him to use to the glass, Doom lifted his head up and Loki covered his ear and duck as the bombs went off spraying glass everywhere, Loki heard Doom coughing because of the smoke, so he step into the opening with a pistol in hand and said “Knock, Knock Vicki! Say hello to your new Loki Laufeyson!”

Doom looked up at Loki and started laughing, Loki smiled and grabbed his arm and said “I hope you can run Victor, because I’m taking you home.”

“Home as in?” Doom said.

“Your castle in Latveria,” Loki said.

“Latveria isn’t exactly in driving distance,” Doom said running behind Loki.

“Who said anything about driving,” Loki said with a smirk, before snapping his fingers and said “Oh, and I got your armor.” And handed him the backpack he had on his shoulders “I suggest putting that on when we’re in the jet.”

“We’re hijacking a jet!?” Doom exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Again not driving,” Loki said leading him down another hallway.

“ Istenem, te őrült,” Doom said.

“Not insane, just helpful,” Loki said.

“Wait I was speaking Hungarian,” Doom said “How did you understand me?”

“én is érti és beszéli minden nyelv Victor, azt mondtam, hogy.” Loki said with a smirk knowing Doom understood him.

“Wow ok, then,” Doom said then S.H.I.E.L.D personnel came around the corner and Loki didn’t use magic but his flexible skill to take them down.

“Ok, let’s get to the jet,” Loki said leading Doom to the lower wing.

“How are we going to hijack a S.H.I.E.L.D jet?” Doom asked Loki. 

“Don’t worry I go a friend,” Loki said opening the hanger door to reveal Alice Jones.

“Hey, Loki,” Alice said.

“Thank for doing this Alice,” Loki said “I know you don’t approve.”

“What are friends for,” Alice said “I don’t care if I get in trouble, but I help my friend.”

“I do care what’s going to happen to you,” Loki said “So when they come just say I Taser you.”

“What?” Alice said.

Then Loki pulled out a Taser, looking apologetic and Alice said “Do it.” And Loki Taser his friend and before she closed her eyes he said “Sorry.”

Alice just smiled and let herself fall into unconsciousness; Loki looked at Doom and said “Get in the jet.”

Doom climbed in and said “So you know how to fly a jet right?”

“Yes,” Loki said “Do you have any faith in me?”

“No, not really,” Doom joked and Loki laughed and started up the jet.

“What are the coordinates for Latveria?” Loki asked.

Doom told him and Loki started up the jet, and sped off the runway heading toward Latveria.  
*o*O*o*  
In Doom’s castle Loki helped Doom to bed, before taking of his own clothes and getting in with him…

“Thank you for what you did today Loki,” Doom said.

“Well, people do things for the person they love the most,” Loki said snuggling closer to Doom before falling asleep on his chest.  
End of Flashback *o*O*o*End of Flashback  
“That’s how me and my Vicki met,” Loki said smiling to himself petting Callie’s head “I might as well go to bed, our anniversary is tomorrow, and I want to be well rested.”

Loki got up and walked to his and Doom’s bedroom, unaware Doom had been listening to the whole story.

“Anniversary huh?” Doom said “Hmm.”  
*o*O*o*  
The next morning Loki woke up to breakfast in bed and a note that said ‘Happy Anniversary Lollipop –V’

Loki smiled and got out of bed and walked into Doom’s lab where he was still working and hugged him saying “I love you Vicki.”

“I know.” Doom said hugging him back.  
*o*O*o*  
At the Avengers tower, the Fantastic Four was giving them and update on Loki and Doom…

“Ok, so my cameras pick up Doom giving Loki breakfast in bed,” Reed said.

“The hell?” Tony said “Since when is Doctor Doom domestic?”

“He’s not, it’s his and Loki’s anniversary.” Susan said.

“They celebrate that?” Clint said.

“Hey the psychos are in love,” Johnny said “As much as I hate to admit it, it’s sweet.”

“To psychotic Love!” Steve exclaimed.

“Here! Here!” everybody said clinking their glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Review.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
